The present invention relates to multipart boxes, more particularly, to collapsible reusable, multipart boxes for transporting small items.
The German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,347,558 disclosures a transport box consisting of a number of parts to be joined together.
The purpose of the invention is to make a transport box of the kind which consists of few parts, has a low weight, and is easy to assemble. The assembled box can be used for transporting small items such as berries and fruits.